1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus for three-dimensional (stereoscopic) presentation of an object under examination by processing two-dimensional image information of plural slices of the object, obtained from a computerized tomography (CT) scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional known methods used to display stereoscopic images include the section conversion method, the surface display method, the multiframe display method, the stereoscopic display method using projection images, and so forth. The optimum method chosen from among these varies according to the nature of the object under examination.
The stereoscopic display method using projection images uses projection information at two projection angles among some items of projection information obtained by a CT scanner so as to form display information for stereoscopic vision.
However, when the stereoscopic method is used for scanning a portion of a human body, such as the head, which is surrounded by a substance, i.e. bone, having a high X-ray absorption factor, internal tissue, such as the patient's brain, cannot be observed.